His Queen
by ScorpioSmile
Summary: Lord Christian has taken a liking to the new handmaiden.


**Hello, hello! This here is my first ever AU Fifty Shades fanfic. The idea has been floating around in my head for a while and, well, I decided to act on it. I'd love to know what you all think. Let me know! :)**

 **Ah, and I've never written a sex scene before so constructive criticism is welcomed.**

* * *

Lord Christian was seldom pleased with his brother's wife and the decisions she took regarding his empire. However, pleased is exactly what he is regarding Anastasia. In fact; the young King believes that bringing Anastasia into their home was the best decision his sister-in-law has ever made.

Like most people who have met the young woman, Lady Katherine had instantly been won over by Anastasia's sweet and angel like aura. It has just been three months since she has been at her side and Lady Katherine feels not only has she gained a stellar handmaiden, but a close friend as well.

The two bonded instantly and despite their massively differing backgrounds; felt as if they could rely on each other for almost anything.

Lady Katherine was quick to notice her brother-in-law's attraction to her new handmaiden and made it clear to him how much she liked the girl and if he were to do anything to frighten her away; she'd have his head on a stick.

" _You'd better be on your best behaviour with Ana, Christian. I see the way you look at her."_

" _Is that a threat I hear, Katherine?"_

" _You bet your royal ass it is, Grey. She's a wonderful girl and I would like to keep her around."_

" _Well, lucky for you my_ dearest _sister-in-law…so would I."_

Christian watched Anastasia from across the room. The brown waves tumbling down her back and over her shoulders beckoned to him. He so badly wanted to stride over to her and grab a fistful of that hair and tilt her head back to gain access to that succulent neck of hers.

He could do it. No one would dare say anything to him.

But it wouldn't be appropriate. Not at dinner time. He would wait until later when he would have her all to himself for their daily rendezvous.

Though it really wasn't a rendezvous. There was nothing secret about their nightly affairs.

All of his guards, workers, subordinates and basically any other person with a working set of eyes and a brain would be able to see that their King has taken a liking to the beautiful brunette.

His gaze always lingered on her, his steely grey eyes taking on a soft glare that they've never seen from him. He smiled brightly when her cheeks lit up in a rosy hue, and his hands always seemed to reach out towards her in a delicate touch; nothing like his hands on the battlefield that slashed and killed with his claymore.

As if sensing his gaze on her, Anastasia looked up from the goblet she was refilling with wine and met his heated gaze.

He sat atop his throne looking every bit the master of the universe he was.

His eyes flicked to the goblet in her grasp before flicking back to her, arching an eyebrow as if asking silently, ' _More wine?'_

She pursed her lips in an effort to keep the smile away from her face and brought the goblet up to her lips, taking a sip without breaking her eye contact with him.

She's only refilled her goblet a second time now and feels the need to giggle at his teasing of her not being able to hold her liquor.

She brought the goblet away from her lips and still without breaking eye contact with him, she swiped her tongue across her bottom lip before taking it captive between her teeth, knowing the effect the action has on him.

Christian clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at her in warning.

She had been teasing him all night with her coy looks and seductive glances that contained her usual traces of innocent playfulness that had his pants tightening with his need for her.

The moment he saw her excuse herself from the table he gracefully stood up from his seat and made to follow her.

"Not staying for dessert, brother?" Elliot asked without looking up from his food, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Dessert is being served in my chambers," Christian coolly answered.

He crossed the hall, hearing his brother's chuckles fade behind him.

Anastasia had just reached the door to the large handmaidens' quarters when she felt a buzz vibrate throughout her body, alerting her of his presence before seeing him.

The young King didn't allow her to even raise a hand to the doorknob and slipped his strong arms around her, pulling her back flush against his front and burying his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"You've been teasing me, Anastasia."

His mumbled words caused her to bite back a giggle as she leaned into his warm embrace. She was well aware of what she had been doing throughout the night and was feeling quite pleased at how much she could affect him.

He turned her body around and met her oceanic orbs that like always, pulled him in immediately.

"Good evening, my Lord," She grinned playfully and bit her lip.

His eyes zeroed in on the action before pulling the flesh free from her teeth with his thumb, bending down to bite down on it himself.

Anastasia shuddered and gripped his biceps tightly when he gently nibbled on her bottom lip. She pushed closer to kiss him but he retreated, earning himself a whimper and a pout from her.

Christian chuckled at the frown marring her face and stepped away from her, taking her hand in his.

"Come," he said and lead her towards his room.

 _And I'm the tease…_ Ana thought to herself as she struggled to match his long strides weaving in and out of various corridors until they reached the door to his chambers.

"In you go," he gestured into his room after pushing open the heavy wooden doors.

Ana stepped into the room, hearing Christian behind her giving the guards a few feet away from the doors strict instructions not to disturb him unless absolutely necessary.

He entered behind her and she was just about to turn around when she felt him land a ringing smack onto her backside.

 _OW!_

"Christian!" she gasped at the sharp sensation, swinging around to meet his blazing gaze.

" _That_ ," he hissed and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her flush against his body, "is for teasing me all night."

She huffed indignantly, and pulled away from his grasp, rubbing her sore bottom. "That hurt," she pouted.

Christian smirked and closed the distance between them, taking her in his arms again

"If I wasn't so desperate to bury myself inside you…" He slipped his hand down and squeezed one of her butt cheeks, "I would take my time in turning this lovely behind a pretty shade of pink," he whispered in a sultry breath, placing kisses under her ear and down her neck.

Anastasia shivered at his words.

"There's always next time," she breathed out and slid the tip of her index finger down his jaw before cupping it in her hand fully, enjoying the feeling of his stubble. Ever since she had expressed her fondness for his facial hair a little over two months ago; he had begun to allow it to grow fairly more than he used to.

" _This is spiky," she said in her post-orgasmic bliss while caressing his stubble after various rounds of hard fucking. "I like it."_

" _Do you?" he murmured, his eyes closed to her delicate touch and his mind hazy and content in his own after-sex bliss._

" _Hmm," she answered, still lightly running her fingertips over his strong, stubbly jaw._

" _Let's see if you like this."_

 _Covering her body with his, he began their next round by starting with his wandering hands going down…_

 _Down…_

 _Down…_

… _she liked._

"Next time," he agreed, turning his face to press a kiss to her palm that was cradling his jaw.

Anastasia smiled sweetly up at him and looked between both of his stormy gray eyes before moving her hand to cup the back of his neck while the other rested on his chest above his heart.

He smiled. No other woman had ever treated him to a touch filled with such mind numbing tenderness. But then again, he hadn't really given any other woman that chance. Only her.

He loved that it was only her.

"Would my Lord maybe want to kiss me now? Or is it just staring longingly that he wishes to do tonight?"

Her sweet voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm, I _do_ love gazing at you. However, I mentioned that I'm desperate, did I not?"

Christian's heart almost exploded with the myriad of emotions coursing through it when Anastasia giggled, nodding her head in an eager 'yes' at his question.

"Oh, I love that sound," he breathed out and swept her into his arms, carrying her straight to his large four poster bed where he laid her down and covered her body with his, finally slanting his mouth over hers.

Anastasia cupped his face in both her hands, pulling him deeply into their kiss.

Christian groaned deep in his chest at the familiar feeling of her lips pressed against his. Slipping his hand up the skirt of her dress, he softly caressed her smooth skin and fingered the material of her panties.

"Off?" he asked against her lips.

"Ye- _Oh_!…" Anastasia gasped and bucked against him when he didn't wait for an answer and slipped his index and middle fingers into her already soaked centre, roughly dragging her underwear down with his free hand.

"Mmm…" Christian moaned at the delicious feel of her clenching around his fingers. "You've been ready for me for a while, haven't you?" He asked in a sultry tone, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Anastasia greedily sucked on his tongue, her hand now tightly clutching at a fistful of his copper hair, gripping almost painfully while he pumped his digits in and out of her.

"Yesss…oh, yes, my Lord…" she moaned, knowing how he loved hearing her address him in that way.

Christian hummed against her lips, pulling away to nip at her neck and jaw. "No, my sweet girl," he whispered, kissing her behind the ear. "I'm just Christian tonight."

 _Oh? Well, okay._

She'd call him whatever he wanted right now, just as long as he kept up his oh so lovely ministrations.

"Christian…" she breathed, bucking against his hand when he briefly circled her clit.

"Take what you want, Anastasia. Take it," Christian demanded and leaned up to look her in the eye.

Anastasia groaned and bit her lip, bucking up against him again.

"Hmmm… Yes. Oh, yesss…"

He smoothly drove his fingers in and out of her, loving the way she groaned and matched the movements of his hands with her hips.

"That's it," Christian said gruffly. "That's it, Ana, take it!"

"Christian!" She moaned and grinded against his hand. The heel of his palm rubbed against her clit, tightening that sensation in her belly. "Ah, yesss… Please, please, Christian…" She moaned wantonly, chasing her orgasm that was quickly approaching.

Leaning down, he took her mouth with his again and kissed her roughly, their tongues tangled in a dance where the steps were only known to them.

The flurry of sensations continued to heighten and heighten until…the coil snapped, and Anastasia broke their kiss to exclaim her pleasure in a choked moan. Her body tensed and stilled but her centre continued to clench, pulsing out her climax.

"Beautiful…so beautiful," Christian mumbled against her shoulder. He kissed her exposed skin and then retracted his hand from under her dress, immediately bringing his fingers into his mouth.

Anastasia watched in lustful awe as he hummed in appreciation at the taste of her.

"My favourite dessert," he grinned when he had thoroughly sucked his fingers clean.

She moved like lightning. Despite feeling boneless from her orgasm, she managed to shove him off of her and switch their positions. She smiled and situated herself comfortably, straddling him.

"Oh, I like this," Christian said and placed his hands on her hips, moving her against the bulge tenting in his pants. Anastasia hissed at the feeling of him, hard and throbbing against where she wanted him most.

"You don't seem that desperate," she teased.

"And why's that?" he asked, his stormy gray orbs fixed on her breasts that are still heaving from her climax.

"We're both still dressed."

Her words caused him to snap his gaze away from her chest and now it was his turn to move like lightning.

Before she had time to even begin to help him out of his own clothes, they were both naked atop his dense, fluffy, warm blankets that covered his massive bed like fur.

"Better?" he teased back.

"Much," she grinned.

Christian pulled her back onto his lap and brought his hungry gaze back to her breasts. He leaned forward to take one rosy peak into his mouth, bringing up a hand to knead her breast and tweak her other nipple.

"Ah," Anastasia gasped and threw her head back at the dizzying sensation of his mouth on her. "Yes… Yes, Christian…"

He bit down on her nipple and revelled in the way she slid her hand up to grip the hair at the nape of his neck, hissing in pleasure. He soothed the slight sting of his teeth by swirling the tip of his tongue around her mound, sucking and nibbling here and there.

He really was very desperate now. Feeling her writhing on top of him and mewling out those wonderful sounds always got him needing and panting, and right now was no exception. Not to mention all the teasing she put him through tonight with her coy glances and seductive lip bites.

He grunted and bucked up impatiently, causing Anastasia to bring her focus to his throbbing length between them. She immediately retracted the hand that was gripping his shoulder to slide down his chest, continuing until she reached her destination.

Christian gasped against her breast when she grasped his almost aching manhood in her hand.

"Ungh, Ana!" He groaned, clenching his eyes shut. "Fuck…"

Anastasia smiled. It wasn't often that he called her 'Ana'. It was always somewhat of a treat or a surprise when he did.

He's always expressed how lovely her full name is and how much he likes it. The first time he brought it to her attention was when she had volunteered to do some work in the royal gardens.

" _You're stunning, Anastasia."_

" _I'm sweating like hell, Christian."_

" _Your point?" He asked as he slid his fingertips up her hips._

 _She swatted his hands away. "Let me work. Do I need to be covered in dirt and grime to deter you, my Lord?"_

" _Even then, you'd still be the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. You can never deter me from wanting you, Anastasia."_

 _His words caused her to blush hard and feel even hotter._

" _Ana," she said._

" _Hm?"_

" _Call me Ana. You never do."_

 _He closed the gap that she had created between them and smiled down at her._

" _I like your name. It's beautiful, fits you perfectly. Anastasia."_

 _She couldn't deny that it sounded delectable rolling off of his equally delectable lips and it sent a flash of arousal straight to her groin. She wasn't about to tell him that though._

" _Suit yourself," she said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, trying but failing to hide the bashful smile on her face._

 _Christian grinned and took the basket containing freshly plucked medicinal herbs and flowers from her hand and laid it gently on the ground for someone to retrieve it._

" _Come," he said with a playful smile. "I don't like it when you're out in the gardens too much. I don't want you getting heatstroke."_

" _So that's what it'll take to get you to leave me alone? When I'm all burnt and crispy?"_

" _Not even then, Anastasia."_

She began to pump him slowly, smearing the bead of pre-cum around the engorged head of his length with her thumb. Almost immediately after she set a good rhythm though, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her ministrations.

"No," he growled. "Now, I want you right now. Come here!"

Anastasia's squealed when Christian grasped her by the hips and raised her up in mid-air. He sank her down fully onto his eager length; her squeal morphing into a full blown moan as he fell back against his pillows.

"Yessss…" He hissed. Her familiar warmth squeezed around him deliciously, threatening to milk him for all he's worth in just a matter of _seconds_. "You feel amazing, Anastasia… So good… Ugh, yes…"

"Oh, Christian…" She murmured, beginning to rock her hips against his, her eyes closed and her head thrown back.

"You're a vision, Anastasia. Goddamn, you're beautiful… Ah, that's it!"

Placing her palms flat against his chest, Anastasia moved her body on top of his in smooth movements. She rocked against him and circled her hips, allowing her to feel him _everywhere_.

"So deep… So deep," she mumbled more to herself than him, lost in her pleasure.

Christian pushed his head back into his pillow, flexing his jaw muscles while moving her back and forth on his length.

He had a steely grip on his waist and there was no doubt in both of their minds that her tender flesh would be bruised later on. Not that they were thinking of that right now though. They were both too lost in the feel of each other.

She grinded hard against him, licking her lips and groaning as he massaged her insides deeply.

"Fuck yes, that's it, Ana. That's it…"

There was 'Ana' again. It was a sure-fire sign that he was completely gone, lost in her, away from everything else. There was only them.

Anastasia felt herself start to build again. "Feels so good. Yesss…"

Christian felt the delicate flutter of her walls and knew she was close.

"Are you gonna cum, Ana? Are you close?"

She bit her lip and hummed. "So close, Christian… So close."

"Ungh, I'm almost there too, Ana. Wait for-ugh!" He grunted when she grinded down on him harshly, circling her hips. "Wait for me."

"I c-can't," she whined in what sounded like a choked sob. "My Lord, I can't."

Christian clenched his jaw and sat up fully, surprising her.

She gasped and flung her hands to his biceps, gripping them tightly. They were now face to face and Christian wrapped his strong arms around her, leaning in to bite down on her ear lobe.

"I told you, Anastasia," he growled. "I'm just Christian tonight. Only for you. Only for you; I'm just Christian."

She slid her hands up his upper arms to wrap around his broad shoulders, clinging to him.

"Christian," she whimpered.

"Yes, my sweet girl," he cooed into her ear and began a punishing rhythm. He dug his heels into the mattress and braced himself on one arm, keeping the other wrapped tightly around her as he thrusted into her over and over.

" _Oh_! Ah, Christian, yes! Please… Ugh, _Christian_!"

He gritted his teeth to the point at which he feared they might break under the pressure. He had changed his mind and now had to hold back from releasing, for he wanted her to come for him right now and then once more with him.

"Let go, Anastasia."

She moaned, moving her hips faster, matching his deep strokes. She was right there at the cliff. All she needed was a little push. His hand that was a vice on her hip snaked toward her centre where he thumbed her clit in tight circles.

She threw head back in absolute ecstasy, free falling off the cliff. "AHHH!"

"Look at me, Anastasia! Let me see you!" Christian demanded, wanting to see her come apart in his arms.

She brought her gaze, laced with so many emotions down to him as she detonated around him.

The feeling of her core squeezing him unmercifully in her second release was almost too much to bear. Coupled with the way she looked right now almost caused him to climax right along with her.

"Uggghh, _fuck_ , Anastasia!"

He had to fight even harder to keep his release at bay when she cupped the back of his neck to pull him into a searing kiss. She nibbled on his lips and sucked on his tongue, all the while still riding out her orgasm.

Her climax seemed to last forever, and only when she was halfway back down to earth did she realize that he was still throbbing hotly in her, but not in his own release like she thought.

"Christian, you-you didn't-"

"I'm not done with you yet, beautiful."

Right after he huffed out his words, he broke their connection and rolled them over.

Anastasia landed on her back with a surprised yelp while her lover settled himself on his knees between her legs, his manhood still standing proudly albeit angry and throbbing from lack of release.

He took a hold of himself and positioned, looking hungrily into her eyes as he pushed into her.

Still sensitive from her last release, Anastasia's mouth opened in a silent scream, her head pushed back into the pillows.

Christian grabbed her thighs and spread them further apart as he began to pump his hips languidly, snarling at the gratifying sensation that enveloped his entire body from head to toe.

"Ah, yes. Oh, Ana…" he murmured in a deep undertone.

He had been so close when she rode him, she didn't think that he would be able to hold back right now but here he was, delaying his release so that he could enjoy her thoroughly and fuck her deeply.

He was always into delayed gratification.

They both groaned loudly when he gave a particularly harsh thrust, sending sparks of delight throughout both of their bodies.

"Did you like that?" He asked gruffly, snapping his hips harder against hers now.

"Mmm…Mmhm…" she answered incoherently, causing Christian to grin devilishly.

"I need to hear you, Ana. Talk to me, beautiful."

"So good, Christian…"

She opened her eyes that had been shut from her pleasure and looked up at his beautiful face, reaching out to him with her hand.

He reacted immediately and allowed her legs to drop from his grip and leaned down to her, slipping his arms underneath hers to rest comfortably on his elbows, covering her body with his as she cradled his cheek delicately.

"So amazing, Ana," he whispered and kissed her.

She again hummed incoherently, this time against his lips, not wanting to break their kiss that quickly turned as passionate as the movements of their lower bodies.

He nibbled on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue back into her mouth to twist and tangle with hers. She groaned and gave his tongue a small nip that drew a snarl from him and caused him to press harder against her, bucking inside her sharply.

"Little hellcat," he hissed, trailing kisses up her jaw. "You love me fucking you like this, don't you?" He emphasised his question with two deep strokes, growling out, " _Hard_ and _deep_."

She mewled into his ear, her breaths hot and shaky.

"I love it too, Ana… Agh! So much!" He panted. "Love the way you squeeze me… Fuck, so tight! Are you gonna come for me again, Anastasia? Huh?" Another sharp thrust followed by a circle of his hips had her panting in need.

She could feel that he was close now. He had held back for a while and she _needed_ him to come, so she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his torso, pulling him in close and meeting his thrusts.

He groaned at her action, snapping his hips faster against hers.

"So close… Fuck so close," he growled.

Anastasia ran her fingers through his copper locks, fisting the strands at the nape of his neck in her hand while the other cupped his jaw, caressing his stubble.

Christian kissed and sucked on her pulse point before burying his face in her neck. "Oh, sweet girl… My beautiful girl…" He murmured softly. "You're perfect for me."

He was going to talk her into another orgasm, no doubt. She could already feel the pressure building higher and higher.

"I'm gonna come, Christian," she whispered, her voice soft and shaking.

Christian hummed in approval. "Me too, Anastasia… Me too."

He grinded into her hard and deep, his pubic bone meeting with her clit. They both moaned lowly in their throats, clinging to each other and moving fluidly together, both very aware of what the other wants and needs.

He quickened his pace even more, his thrusts now fast and frantic with the impending release.

A few last strokes and Christian gritted his teeth and pushed hard into her, stilling and climaxing with a roar. His manhood pulsed and released his essence hotly into Anastasia. The phenomenal feeling of him finding his release triggered her own orgasm, and she followed with him, muffling her moans in his strong shoulder.

After a few moments of both of them riding out their releases, they both exhaled heavily, feeling sated and boneless in the highs of their orgasms.

Anastasia huffed and giggled when Christian collapsed his heavy body on top of her, though making sure it wasn't his entire weight, not wanting to crush her.

"I will never tire of you, Anastasia. Ever," he said firmly, placing soft kisses up and down her neck.

She huffed again and playfully pushed him off of her. He landed next to her with a bright grin that always made her heart flutter. He's never like this with anyone else, only her, and it's why she liked this particular look on his face so much.

"Same goes for you, my Lord," she flirted.

Christian mock glared at her and she remembered his request.

"Force of habit," she said. "Sorry."

He smiled at her and they both got under the covers before he pulled her towards him, her back to his front. "It's okay. Are you sleepy?"

She shook her head, cuddling up against his firm chest. "No."

"Hmm. Good," he said and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Can I ask you something, Christian?"

He kissed her cheek again and replied, "Of course you can. What is it?"

"Why just Christian tonight?"

His hand that had been trailing up and down her bare side froze for a second before resuming its movements. He kissed her shoulder and she could feel the curve of his lips, telling her that he was currently smiling.

"Because," he began, "I like it when you say my name, and…" he kissed her shoulder again before coaxing her to turn around onto her back, his face inches above her.

"Annnd?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Christian smiled. "And because a wife usually calls her husband by his name, doesn't she?"

Anastasia's heart skipped a beat.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"Do you love me, Anastasia?" He asked coolly.

"What?" She asked again, feeling as if this was the only word she could rustle up right now without sounding like a complete fool.

Christian chuckled and dipped his head down to rub his nose against hers.

"You talk in your sleep. And one night I was lying awake, watching you. You kept muttering about random things. Flowers, books, and someone or something named Wanda, I don't know. And then you frowned, and that little 'V' formed right here." He gently tapped the small section between her eyebrows before continuing.

"Then you said my name," he said softly, a small smile playing on his lips. "You reached out, almost poked me in the eye," he chuckled and Anastasia blushed. "You somehow found my cheek and held me. You asked me not to leave you."

She blushed again.

"And I said I would never. Right after that you smiled and then…that's when you said; 'I love you, Christian. I love you.'"

Anastasia didn't know what to do. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and felt as if it was expanding with the smouldering look he was fixing her with right now.

"Christian," she finally breathed out.

"Did you mean it, Ana? Please tell me."

He was looking at her pleadingly, his gray eyes pierced into her blue depths with a sort of desperation that she's never seen before.

She spoke after what seemed like hours. "I meant it- _mmph_!"

He wasted no time and immediately kissed her with fervour upon getting his answer.

"What have I done…to deserve…a woman… like you, Ana?" He asked between kisses, continuing to mumble out sweet nothings to her, all the while raining down kisses all over her face. Her nose, her cheeks, her chin, her lips, everywhere.

Anastasia begin to giggle at his actions that were so unlike him, trying to speak over the assault of kisses on her face.

"Oh, I love that sound," he breathed out, still kissing her, now moving them along her neck as well.

"Christian-I can't-wait, Christian, mmm…-could you let me-" She giggled through every word, not getting a chance to speak at all.

He finally let up with his kisses and smiled at her, brightly before it morphed into a contented upward curve of his lips.

"I love you too, Anastasia."

She couldn't hide her glee, and now it was her who was showering his face in kisses with him chuckling through the entire thing.

However, she stopped her ministrations when his other words registered in her head.

" _And because a wife usually calls her husband by his name, doesn't she?"_

"Christian, what'd you mean by…? You know…" She said hesitantly, her hands cupping his neck.

With that soft, contented smile still resting easily on his lips, he slid his arm underneath her shoulders and brushed his fingertips up and down her side with his free hand, leaning down to kiss her and then murmur against her lips.

"Marry me, Anastasia."

Her heart had been skipping beats all night. Right now it seemed as if all the beats had upped and took off, leaving her breathless. It was a good thing she was already lying down, for she would have fell to the floor by now.

"Marry you," she stated, staring unblinkingly at the gorgeous man- _KING_ - _Lord_ Christian that had proposed to her.

It wasn't a question but Christian still nodded. "Yes. Marry me."

"Why?" She was struck dumb.

She knew that he liked her. She could tell. But right now he's here saying that he _loves_ her and wants to _marry_ her! What?

"Because I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you," he answered simply.

His words sent a rush of warmth throughout her.

Of course she wanted to marry him! She loves him! It's just that she's never told him apart from in her sleep apparently… But how could she marry him? That would mean that she'd become… _oh my_ …

She got out of bed, naked as the day she was born and began to pace.

Christian's mouth curved into an amused smirk. He got up a bit and leaned against his pillows, throwing an arm behind his head and bending one leg at the knee as he watched her pace.

His eyes that had been roving appreciatively up and down her body snapped up to her face when she began speaking.

"How would this work, Christian? Isn't there rules against this? Won't there be some-… I don't know, some sort of uprising or whatever. How would this… I don't know…"

The fact that she hadn't said no to him and was more occupied on _how things would work_ was the reason why he was so relaxed throughout this little episode. Though he could see the troubled expression on her face, so he moved to join her.

"Come here, Anastasia."

She paused in her ramblings and pacing, turning to face his naked form before moving into his warm embrace.

"Could I please have an answer now?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Christian."

He looked down at her. "Don't you love me?"

"I do," she answered softly.

"Then don't you want to marry me?"

She huffed and whined, "Christian, I don't-I… We haven't known each other that long," she tried weakly and Christian rolled his eyes.

"I don't care that we've known each other for all of _three seconds_ , Anastasia! I love you, and I want to marry you. Nothing else matters!"

She stared up at him in awe, her heart still beating wildly.

Christian raised his eyebrows in question.

She sighed again and circled her fingers around the light dusting of hair on his chest. "If we marry…wouldn't that mean I'd become…"

Christian grinned and brought her hand up from his chest to his lips.

"My Queen," he mumbled against her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Lady Anastasia," he drawled. "Has a lovely ring to it, don't you think?"

She blushed and looked down at his chest.

"It does."

"Mmm," Christian agreed and slid his hand down to settle on the curve of her backside.

"But I know nothing about being a Queen, Christian. How would I ever be able to le-"

"You will make a mighty fine Queen, Anastasia Steele. Trust me. Yes, it will be hard, difficult even and it will take a while to get used to. But I'll be right there with you."

A few moments passed before she spoke.

"Okay," she whispered.

Christian though he heard wrong. "What?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him, blue meeting gray.

"I'll marry you, Christian."

"Oh, Ana."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, squeezing the flesh of her backside and pulling her against his quickly hardening member.

She giggled against his lips and he groaned appreciatively at the wonderful sound, scooping her up and making his way to the bed, their lips still connected in a passionate, fiery dance that had their loins aching for each other.

He laid her on her back and then drew the dark red curtains supported on heavy wooden testers around the bed, cocooning them in its warmth as well as each other's.

It wasn't long before they were making love; slow, deep, and passionate.

She raked her nails down his back and kissed him under his ear, whispering her love to him over and over again.

He in turn did the same, crooning softly into her ear.

He was completely lost in her…

His Queen.

* * *

 **Soooooooo... The endings a tad rushed but I've put completing this off for a while and just really wanted to post it. So yeah, there you have it. Once again; please let me know what you think.**

 **And to my lovely PACK BUDDIES; please hang in there. A new chapter of Blood Moon will be up soon. I promise. You guys know that I can be a real bitch sometimes with my posting schedule but ya'll also know that I love my stories and would never abandon them. Just give it time, okay? I love you guys.**

 **Also, Fifties, if you're interested, you can give me a follow on my Instagram account redroomofgrey (Theres dots after each word.)**

 **Pack Buddies, something went wrong and I've lost access to my R5/Divergent/A &A account. So pissed -_-**

 **But anyway, please do leave me review. I'd love the feedback :)**

 **PEACE.**


End file.
